


Praia

by Rany



Series: E se? [3]
Category: Paixões Gregas
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: E se os Stefano's nunca tivessem saído de Kirus?
Relationships: Leon Stefanos/ Melissa ( Lissa) Kalimontes
Series: E se? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032537





	Praia

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens pertencem a autora Mônica Cristina.  
> Leon e Lissa são os personagens principais do 1° livro da série Paixões Gregas, Um Amor Como Vingança.  
> Todos os livros da autora podem ser encontrados no Kindle Unlimited

Leon Stefanos era o menino mais popular da ilha de Kirus, onde tinham nascido, Melissa sempre soube disso. Se passaram 3 anos desde que ele se formou e foi pro continente fazer faculdade e as meninas ainda diziam que ele era o garoto mais bonito da escola, o que fazia o Nick se esforçar mais e mais pra ser o garoto mais inteligente da escola, quando Ulisses tinha sido o mais divertido e Heitor o mais pegador. Os quatro irmãos arrancavam suspiros por onde fossem e Lissa não era imune ao chame deles, bom, ao menos de um deles. Estava em um canto isolado da praia com um caderno de desenho e um grafite, com o canto do olho podia ver Leon deitado em uma canga de praia em cima de uma pedra que dividia a praia, ele realmente parecia um deus grego e a artista em Lissa não podia deixar de desenhar ele

Leon já tinha percebido a menina sentada na praia a alguns metros de distância, o cabelo preto dela voava e entrava na visão periférica dele, ela já estava um bom tempo desenhando e ele queria muito ver o que ela tinha desenhado. Quando o sol ficou mais forte, ele desceu da pedra e se aproximou da garota, deu um dos sorrisos que sabia q fazia as garotas derreterem e disse  
" posso ver o que você desenhou?" a garota arregalou o mais lindo par de olhos azuis que ele já tinha visto e fechou o caderno com força  
"eram só rabiscos"  
"aposto que eram lindos como seus olhos. Qual o seu nome?"  
"Mel..lissa" ela trincou os dentes depois de ter gaguejado  
"Mel ou Lissa?"  
"Melissa"  
"posso te chamar de Lissa?" ela assentiu "prazer Lissa, meu nome é Leon"


End file.
